The machine disclosed herein is directed to a mechanized means for cutting small trees, saplings, bushes, shrubs, weeds, etc., which commonly grow on roadsides, highway medians and railroad tracks. It is frequently necessary to trim or remove such arboreal and vegetable growth in these locations, because the growth, if thick enough, or tall enough, can obstruct vision, cause hayfever and be generally unsightly. Heretofore, such tasks were done either manually (with a chain-saw), requiring excessive man-hours, or by machines which are relatively efficient but nevertheless have certain disadvantages. For example, the Canadian Patent to Engler issued Jan. 7, 1964 (No. 677,778) teaches a mowing device having a shock-resistant blade hub and cutting blades for mowing grass but not suitable for cutting heavier vegetation.
Another device, that of U.S. patent to Teagle, issued Feb. 21, 1978 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,510) discloses a machine adapted to cooperatively function with a tractor and having a complex rotary cutter which would be expensive to manufacture.
Yet another U.S. patent, issued in the name of Storm on Nov. 30, 1971 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,698), discloses a cutting element at the end of an articulated boom, the latter being mounted on a tractor by means of an "outrigger frame". However, the cutting element has to be guided very precisely by an operator in order to cut clean swaths through bush due to its conventional circular shape.